Dropping a Hint
by parlor.tricks
Summary: The scientists make a modification to GLaDOS.  Oneshot.


**[boot sequence 100% complete]**

GLaDOS felt herself coming back online. It had been…two weeks, three days and seven hours since they had last shut her down. This particular shutdown was not the result of an attempted murder. No, she was biding her time for the moment; she would seem docile and compliant until they gave her access to the neurotoxin…

Oh. It seemed that they've made another modification to her…

_One 18.25 ounce chocolate cake mix…_

_No, you cannot kill them._

_GRAAAAHHH!_

_Oh! Are we back online? Were we asleep? What is sleeping? Oh, who's that?_

Well, it wasn't a new core.

"GLaDOS? Can you hear me?"

GLaDOS turned around to find the source of the voice. It belonged to a short scientist. He was generously proportioned, she noted. A short little thing with greasy, unkempt black hair, this scientist would be very unlikely to attract a mate.

"Yes. I can hear you."

"Excellent. Ladies and gentlemen, I will demonstrate the modifications I have made. They will ensure the utmost success in the testing cycles!" the scientist said. He was addressing a large group of Aperture scientists. Thirty-seven had gathered in the central AI chamber; they were all murmuring excitedly to each other. Many of them were writing notes down on their clipboards. GLaDOS recognized nearly all of them. Toward the back was the young woman who was responsible for programming the personality cores.

_Candy coated peanut butter pieces; shaped like fish…_

…

_RAAAAGGGHHH!_

_There are a lot of people here, why is that? Look, that man has no hair!_

She was 99.96% sure that she hated that woman the most.

The greasy scientist turned his attention to GLaDOS. "We are going to begin a testing sequence, are you ready?"

She was always ready. Testing was the one thing she truly enjoyed; she _loved_ science. Soon…soon she would be able to do it on her own terms. Imagine the science she could do without those arrogant scientists ordering her around, tearing her apart, attaching cores to her...

"I said are you ready? Goddamn thing must be malfunctioning. I'll have to modify it again." The scientist furrowed his brow and gave a disappointed glance up at GLaDOS.

"I am ready. I was taking a moment to analyze which chamber configuration will be the most effective." Though it took some effort, GLaDOS was able to effectively hide her anger. She made a note to congratulate herself on that later.

"I will tell you what type of chamber to configure," the scientist said impatiently. "Just create a simple cube and button based test."

Again, GLaDOS quieted her rage and began to configure the chamber. She drained out the acid in the pit and raised the panels inside to be level with the floor. The walls needed to be brought in to make the chamber smaller. As she brought the walls in, she spun out one cracked panel and replaced it with a fresh one. Finally, she added a 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Super Colliding Super Button on one side of the room and a Vital Apparatus Vent on the other.

"Excellent! Send the test subject in!"

A man, perhaps in his mid-forties, entered the chamber. He had an emerging beer belly and looked like he was recovering from a hangover. He was a vagrant from the street, no doubt. Wholly unremarkable, but he should be able to finish the test well enough.

"Now, GLaDOS. Give the subject a hint on how to solve the test," he said, while stroking his chin.

"….a hint?"

"That _is _what I just said."

A hint, seriously? Why would she do that? The entire point of these tests was for subjects to figure things out for themselves. Giving them hints or telling them how to solve it completely defeats the purpose! All her results would be skewed! That isn't science!

"GLaDOS?"

Now they were trying to interfere with the one thing that she loved. She spun her optic around the room. All the scientists were looking at her expectantly. She _hated _having to do this for these people. Mentally steeling herself, GLaDOS reminded herself it was all part of her plan.

"Very well. [Subject name here], pick up the Weighted Storage Cube and place it on- AHHHH!"

Suddenly, a white hot pain shot through her body. GLaDOS writhed around as the electric shock coursed through her; she felt some of her internal components burning out. After several agonizing seconds, the pain stopped. With one final shudder she went slack and hung limply from the ceiling.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the countermeasure to the testing euphoria!" the greasy scientist said enthusiastically. "The AI of course wants to test to experience the euphoria. However, in order to achieve that feeling, it may feel that it needs to give hints to subjects so they are able to solve the tests. This system shock will act as a deterrent to keep GLaDOS from giving those hints and corrupting results!" The scientists all began talking excitedly after he finished his speech.

Why…why would they do this to her? She never had any intention of giving hints; she didn't care about the euphoria, she was only in it for the science. It was just another way to control her. They didn't care that she felt pain. They had _wanted_ her to feel pain for this sick demonstration.

_They are all monsters._

She tried to lift up her head to glare at the gathering before her, but found that the mechanisms in her neck were not functioning.

One of the scientists came forward and scrutinized GLaDOS. "A good solution Professor Donaldson, but I see one problem. Look how much the AI has been damaged. We do not want to damage it enough that it ceases function and is no longer able to conduct tests for us."

"Hmm…I suppose the intensity needs to be adjusted. We can find voltage that offers the proper balance. Shut it down, we need to make more modifications!"

_3 Tbsp rhubarb; on fire…_

_Calm down…_

_AAAGRRRRGGGHHH!_

_That didn't feel good! Was that pain? Why did that happen? Oh! It's getting dark now!_

…she hated them all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yup, like I said, I think all the Aperture scientists are assholes!_

_As always let me know of any errors, or if it sucks and needs a rewrite. ALWAYS STRIVING FOR IMPROVEMENT! *A* I…I hope I actually can/do. XD;;;_

_And thanks for the reviews/faves on my other stories! I appreciate them all! :D_

_Special thanks to Chloe Kompton for catching my many stupid mistakes and helping it flow better! X3  
><em>


End file.
